Choice of the Twins
by Charmaine
Summary: Arwen chooses to become a mortal but what do the twins Elladan and Elrohir decide?


The two dark haired elves walked along the corridors with broad grins on their faces   
and a twinkle in their eyes that would cause anyone who knew them to quickly turn   
and get as far away from them as possible.  
"I don't see why we had to get so dressed up." One of them complained, pulling at his   
clothes as they walked along.  
"Because it makes it all the more serious if we appear so. And besides it was your   
idea to do the hair, could you have taken any longer to get it done?" The other one   
asked as he swatted his companion's hands away from his clothing.  
"Well you said you wanted it to look good." The pair argued with the ease of ones   
who had been doing so for many years and it showed in their relaxed manner.  
"Shh we're here. Stop grinning, try to look serious. Try to look like him." The first   
ordered triumphantly at having found a description he liked.  
"Alright. Ready?" The other cleared his face and turned to the other for confirmation.  
"Yes." He nodded and opened the door and they proceeded into the room.  
Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and his friend Glorfindel both looked up as they were   
suddenly interrupted by the study door opening.  
"Father, Glorfindel." Elladan greeted his father and the elf the twins thought of as   
their uncle.  
The two elder elf lords shared a glance as they took in the appearance of Elrond's   
sons. Elladan and Elrohir only ever dressed in formal robes when there was an   
important occasion and they were forced into it by their father. The fact that they were   
so attired now did not bode well for the other two.  
"What can I do for you my sons?" Elrond enquired, seeing the solemn looks on both   
their faces and wondering what bad news they wished to pass on.  
"We have something important to tell you." Elrohir spoke up restraining himself from   
grinning at the expression of apprehension on their father's face.  
"Would you like me to leave?" Glorfindel stood not wanting to intrude on a family   
matter even though he was considered a family member by those present.  
"No we would like you to stay this concerns you as well." Elrohir continued   
motioning for the warrior to sit down.  
"We are listening. Please proceed with your news." Elrond sat forward slightly and   
regarded them intently, looking like he was bracing himself for a blow.  
The twins shared a look that conveyed their amusement and the knowledge of their   
father's reaction once they had finished.  
"As you of all people know this is a very dark time for all of middle earth." Elrohir   
began and Elladan took over.  
"It is a time for choices and decisions, to decide what must be done. These are the   
choices of both the lords and the people. And therefore Elrohir and I believe it is time   
for us to make our own long awaited choice." He stopped to let his words sink in and   
gauge the effect they were having.  
Elrond wore an expression of deepening horror as his speech progressed and he   
comprehended the meaning of their visit. At the end of it he looked as if he had aged   
in that period of some minutes though it was impossible.  
Glorfindel looked to be both sad and worried at the same time, no doubt fearing both   
their decision and the effect it would have on his old friend.  
"Yes I see now the time has indeed come." Elrond managed to reply sounding heavily   
grieved.  
"We have deliberated long and hard on the choice but in the end we realised there was   
no choice to make." Elladan drew the moment out then looked at his twin and they   
both chorused,  
"We are elves and shall stay as such until the end of days." Their voices were full of   
laughter as were their faces as they made their announcement.  
It looked as if Elrond were having some trouble understanding their meaning as for a   
few seconds he looked blank before a great joy spread across his features as he stood   
to embrace his sons.  
"Thank Iluvatar." He chanted as he pulled both of them into a fierce hug, never   
having felt so relieved in all his life.  
"That was quite some performance you gave." Glorfindel congratulated them with a   
hint of chiding in his voice but his pleasure at their decision was plain for all to see.  
The twins simply grinned at him as they went over and embraced him as well.  
"Indeed you almost sent your father to an early grave." Elrond tried to sound stern but   
that was hard to do when one was so joyful.  
"Sorry father but we thought it would make the news more welcome this way."   
Elladan tried to look innocent but Elrond was no fool and could see the fun he'd had   
doing the joke.  
"And I suppose this was all your idea?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his eldest and   
more trouble prone child.  
"Not all of it." Elladan was starting to look like a little elfling who knew they were   
about to get a scolding.  
"I have no doubt that Elrohir played his part in this too." Elrond assured his sons.  
"Of course, who else would have thought up the idea of wearing formal robes   
knowing the effect it would have." Glorfindel added knowing he was right when   
Elrohir looked a little guilty as well.  
"Sorry we should have known better." They apologised together and the elf lords   
grinned, happy with their own little victory against the jokers.  
"Yes but it is good to see you still retain some of your humour in these days of   
shadow." Elrond said letting them know that no real harm was done and all was   
forgiven.  
"I told you years ago Elrond they would never mature." Glorfindel jested with his   
friend ignoring the mock affronted looks the twins gave him.  
"There is more we wish to tell you father." Elladan gained his father and Glorfindel's   
attention again with his serious manner.  
"Surely nothing as important as the previous matter?" Elrond's eyebrow once again   
rose and he looked every inch the lord he was.  
"We do not wish to worry you further but we have come to some other decisions."   
Elrohir declared ominously and immediately the elder two started worrying.  
"What is it?" Elrond asked again.  
"We are going to war with Aragorn. While we have chosen to be of the elven race we   
believe we have a duty to help secure the future of men." Elladan informed them but   
this time Elrond merely looked resigned and a little proud as did Glorfindel.  
"It is not your duty however I have never been able to dissuade you from your chosen   
course of action and I shall not try to this time for I believe you will be needed."   
Elrond spoke and it was in the tone of a great elven lord who could often see parts of   
the future.  
"That is what we thought. Estel will need our help to keep out of trouble." Elrohir   
added mischeviously, his love for their foster brother shining through. This comment   
enabled Elrond to see that it was not merely a sense of duty that spurred his sons but   
the love between brothers that would not let them be separated in such a time of need.  
"Very well, is there anything else I need to know?" Elrond asked seeing the reserve in   
Elladan's eyes and guessing at a reason for it.  
"We do not wish to leave for Valinor when you depart." The words rushed out of   
Elladan's mouth as if he wished he did not have to say them, fearing the reaction they   
would bring.  
"I see." Elrond could not help but be a little hurt by the statement yet when he fully   
considered it he understood. The twins were young yet and while he had spent many   
thousands of years in middle earth they still had places to explore and oaths of   
revenge to fulfill.   
"There are still many orcs to be killed and we would like to watch over Arwen for a   
while." Elrohir explained trying to soften his brother's words but his father and   
Glorfindel already understood.  
"You forget that Arwen will have Aragorn to look after her and no doubt an entire   
guard of Gondor for her personal protection as their Queen." Elrond said, trying to   
sound cheerful even though his heart clenched at the thought of his beloved Evenstar   
dying as a mortal.  
"Yes but she will need her kin." Elladan asserted and his father looked at him with   
newfound respect.  
"You have grown wise my children." Elrond knew his child was referring to the pain   
Arwen would feel at the passing over her father and most of her kin to the undying   
lands.  
"Thank you father." They said together as they tried not to think too hard on the   
sundering of their family.  
"Do not worry I shall depart for Valinor with your father and ensure that he does not   
get into too much trouble." Glorfindel lightened the mood and everyone laughed.  
"You shall travel over the sea to meet us when the time is right and I believe your   
grandfather, who is staying here for a while, shall depart with you." Elrond stated and   
the twins were glad to know that they were not to be left entirely to their own devices.  
"Come we will have a feast in honour of the choice of the Peredhel!" Glorfindel   
announced drawing their attention to the passing time and the dinner bell, which had   
just chimed.  
"Yes we shall celebrate one last time while we are all together." Elrond concurred as   
he walked encased between his two beloved sons. 


End file.
